The Black Gate
by XgreeneyedelfX
Summary: The battle at the black gate goes I'll for legolas will he survive?


Haven't written anything in a while... But I promise to start again. But for now here's a little something I thought up...

The Black Gate

Legolas watched in horror as the troll stomped towards Aragorn. Everything seemed to slow down.  
'ARAGORN!' he screamed as he tried to push his way though the orcs and men that battled all around him.  
He unsheathed his knives and began to slash through the enemy like they were made of water, but he still didn't seem to get any closer to his friend. He saw the troll place his giant foot upon Aragorn's chest. Legolas's heart quickened, his eyes wide in fear as Aragorn struggled under the great weight. Legolas let his guard down, the shock of watching his friend struggle to fight off the giant foe getting the better of him. He didn't see an Orc unsheathe a small blade as it walked towards him. It grabbed his shoulder and before Legolas had time to react, drove the knife into the elf's belly. Legolas looked into the orcs yellow eyes. His face was as blank as a statue. His icy blue eyes never wavering from the orc's gaze. The orcs face turned from one of mockery to fear. Legolas, with his remaining strength drove one of his knives into the Orc killing it instantly. It dropped dead at the elf's feet, leaving it's knife embedded in Legolas's soft flesh.  
Legolas dropped to his knees, his vision blackening around the edges. He reached for the knife, fingers wrapping around its rusted hilt. Pain then hit him like a great wave, his body betraying him and he slumped, falling onto his side, his head hitting the blood soaked earth with a thud. Then Legolas knew no more.  
~o~  
Aragorn watched as the eye crumbled to the ground, a small smile crept across his face as the orcs began to flee to escape the ground that crumbled beneath their feet. Mordor began to explode, Molten lava flying in the air like leaves blowing in the wind. Aragorn's face dropped. He knew Frodo and Sam could not survive that.  
Gandalf walked up beside him, placing his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn looked to his old friend. The old man's face was solemn, tears carving paths through the dirt on his cheeks. The moth appeared in front of them, landing on Gandalf's shoulder. The great Eagles then landed before them, their powerful wings causing the dust upon the ground to mix with the air like silt in water. The dust began to settle and finally they could see the eagles, stood tall and proud in front of them.  
'I must see if Frodo survived!' Gandalf said as he turned to look at Aragorn 'There's still a chance he made it to safety!'  
Aragorn nodded, although he had little faith that the ring-bearer survived. Gandalf walked to one of the eagles and jumped onto its back. Their powerful wings pushed them into the air with great ease. Aragorn watched as they flew towards the mountain of fire and then suddenly he could hear a faint voice.

'ARAGORN!' shouted Eohmir as the man ran towards Aragorn. His livery was covered in black blood, his was helmet missing and his once mousy blonde hair was now black and red. 'my lord, the elf!'  
'Legolas?' asked Aragorn, his eyes full of confusion and worry.  
'Yes my lord, come quickly' he said as he turned and briskly walked back in the direction he'd come from. Aragorn jogged behind him, his heart filled with dread at what he was about to see. Legolas was on his back, eyes closed, his green tunic was soaked in blood, a knife protruded from his belly. Aragorn's heart sank. He ran to his friends side and was relieved to see his friend was still breathing. He lifted Legolas into his arms, the elf's head resting limply against the ranger's chest. Aragorn was rocking back and forth as tears fell and landed on the elf's pale cheek. A single drop of blood dripped from the corner of Legolas' mouth and landed upon Aragorn's armour, causing the man to jump slightly at the soft ping sound, the drop of blood produced.  
Eohmir watched the scene before him, it felt awfully familiar. He remembered how he had felt when he saw his sister laying on the battle field unconscious, and he knew thats exactly what the heir of Gondor was feeling right now. Eohmir had seen the relationship these two men shared, they were brothers, maybe not by blood but they may as well be.  
'We must get him to Gondor!' stated Aragorn as he looked to the captain of the Rohan army. Eohmir nodded and was about to set about getting a horse when the screech of an eagle echoed from above. An eagle swooped down from the heavens and pulled Legolas into its huge grasp. A small moan escaped Legolas' lips as the sudden movement caused the knife to move. Aragorn watched as the great birds flew off to Minas Tirith. The Ranger then leapt onto his mount's back and galloped after the birds. Leaving a confused Eohmir to round up the remaining men and get them back to the white city.  
~o~  
So what do you think so far? Please review :)


End file.
